Operation: Counter Pirate
by Captain Trueman
Summary: In the year 2982, pirate activity has increased in the North-West Confederation System. Grand Admiral Tolwyn has been placed in charge of the Counter Pirate Fleet. Join the Fleet Captains and hold on to your space helmets...
1. Chapter 1: Pirates!

**Chapter 1#  
Pirates!  
**

**Captain's log...date...11-20-80.**  
**I have been ordered to move North/West into grid:142 near Kilrathi border.**  
**Pirate raids have increased from 20% to 60% just last month...now 89%.**  
**The UPMD Command has sent 5 task force's to meet the pirates.**  
**Reports also say that the Kilrathi have (not confirmed) have paid these pirates to raid this part of the also a fleet of Kilrathi warships have increasd on the border. The U.S.S Delta: (us) U.S.S Denver:U.S.S Falcan and 2 gunships are part of task force 3.**

**There will be heavy fighting because these pirates are everywhere!**

**Captain Trueman.**  
**Captain of the U.S.S Delta.**

**Captain's log...date...11-21-80**  
**Pirate attack fleet's are moving to grid 149 to most likely to attack a UPMD Command center.**  
**The pirate forces have spread everywhere: So that our ships will not be tight together. Whoever is leading this pirate force...is smart.**

**Captain Trueman**  
**Captain of the U.S.S Delta.**

**Captain Antaeus knew that it would be any second that one of his lieutenants would report they had spoted the U.S.S. that very moment the lieutenant walked up stood at attention and made his report "Spotted U.S.S. Delta sir"."Good radio the other Captain that I would like to come aboard".The lieutenant saluted and told one of the men at the controls to send the message.**

**The U.S.S Delta went though Gird 142 away from the nearby space way.**  
**"Have you seen the U.S.S Falcan yet Mr Roberts?" "Not yet sir."**  
**Walking to the communications center Captain Trueman put his hand on the communications Lt shoulder.**  
**"Any thing from them?" "No sir." The elevator doors opend, out walked the Second in command. "Captain."**  
**"We need to scan the area,Sir." The Captain came back to his seat: Taking a breath he gave the order to send out the Recon Raptor's.* A Raptor is a heavy fighter and a great threat to pirate fighters and ships.**  
**And it is loaded with fire power.* "Sir,We have spoted the Falcan,sir" The Captain got up from the seat and pointed to the communications Lt,and said "Mr Allston, tell the Falcan to come ****along side."**  
**"Well sir, the Captain of the ship ask's to come aboard,sir" The Captain rasied one eyebrow."Okay, granted."**  
**"Tell them to come aboard."**

**Captain Antaeus told a sergeant who controlled the engine thrust along with driving the ship to come along side the U.S.S. Delta."Oh and before our driver here parks us along side the Delta would you release a load of missile space mines, just in case.."Captain Antaeus ordered his weapons commanding as the sergeant released the space mines a red light started blinking on the radar two hundred or more enemy ships appeared on the radar!Almost instantly Antaeus leaped into action preparing all weapons rushing men to there gun pods and in those few seconds that passed one soldier didn't get to his pod Antaeus noted and jumped into the pod himself ,but before he could even see the enemy tons of missiles went flying past towards what Antaeus saw an enormous fleet of fighters but just as he and all the other men on his ship started firing the missiles made contact with the WENT RIGHT THROUGH THEM!!!Just great all those fighters where projections now they would have to hunt down the one projecting them was just as the fake fighters disapeared Antaeus found he was wrong that the fake fighters were just a real force was probably behind them assumption was proved as about twenty high powered lasers slamed into the back sheilds knocking them out then a lower power laser struck directly on his pod the explosion slamed him against the wall of his pod Antaeus realized his leg had been slitely burned from where the wall of the gun pod had been heated by the explosionand where was the real gunner of this p..........Antaeus blacked out**

**"Turn this ship around! Shields on maximum!"The Delta turned swiftly around the Falcan. Suddenly 3 pirate flagships came from Hyperspace.**

**The flag ships started firing on the Delta and Falcan. The laser's hit the Delta's shields."Sir, the shields on 85%,sir." Trueman looked at the Holographic Table in front of him.3 Flagship's and at least 50 fighters came at them.(by the way. the fighter's are heavy starfighters.)In Trueman's mind he was thinking of what he could do. Quickly he turned around saying to the weapon's controller Sgt.**  
**"Lock torpedo's on those ships! Phasers on those fighters NOW!" He came back to the "Command" seat."Engine room damage report!" suddenly there came a reply."We have been hit on the main engines,sir. It might take a while."Captain Trueman thought. "Sir, we are gitting a signal from the Recon Raptors,sir."Trueman walked quickly to the com center. The Recon Raptors that were sent to scout the area came back to Delta when t they herd that it was under attack. The 4 Raptors came closing to the battle. The Raptor leader called in."Raptor leader 1#,Raptor leader 1# to U.S.S Delta. come in please." "This U.S.S Delta. Where is your position?Over."1# klick to west-side port."Trueman quickly respond."Raptor leader 1#.Are you loaded for battle? Over." "Yes sir. That is why I am asking to attack the Flagship's sir. Over." "You have the green light. Good luck. We will cover your attack with torpedoes." "Aye Captain!" The Recon Raptors went into attack formation."stay tight on me boys!Looks like they got a lot X-31 starfighter's out there. Lock Image Recognition missiles on heaver fighters!"**  
**"Jonesy, you cover the Falcan!" "On it!" Major: Steve Jonesy is an ace from the "Tiger's Claw" Space craft carrier. He has a 25# confirmed kill record.**  
**He is also known for his fast dog fighting. Suddenly an X-31 starfighter came behind the ace. "crap! he's behind me!" The ace pulled X-31 came in for the kill. The X-31 must of been just 106 meter's from Jonesy. However, that is what he ace gave a smirk, as he pushed the PSM button. Suddenly from the back of the Raptor came a Space mine!BOOM! The X-31 blew up. Metal, fire and smoke came from the ship's path. The ace soared the it. As Jonesy flew on the battle field, 2 torpedoes soared past him which sounded like they were screaming. Very quickly he got on another Locked his Neutron gun's on the when he fired his gun's,His shot's missed."Darn." But he would not let him go. He Locked his Image Recognition missile on it. A voice came from the Weapon's Computer."Locked on." Pulling the missile trigger, the rocket sprang from the missile rack. SHOOM! BOOOOM! The back end of the X-31 blew off: Leaving the front helpless. Jonesy swung around the rest of the he opened up with his Gatling Mass Driver Cannon. KA-BOOM!**

**Suddenly the ace heard something like an engine over moved his camera fix to see what the sound was.**  
**Coming from hyperspace, he saw 2 UPMD Gunships blasting away! Red hot torpedoes soaring past his ship. The Gunship's started blasting fighter's with Phaser's. One by one the fighter's came burning then the ace heard something else. right above he looked at the camera fix.**  
**A massive UPMD Cruiser came from hyperspace. It was the U.S.S Denver,1 third class Cruiser. The Denver quickly locked on the pirate flagship's and opened fire. Torpedoes soared though the battle field.2 Flagship's exploded as the torpedoes hit it. Then from the back of the Denver came a formation of 10 Hornet's closing in the battle.**  
**"All Raptor pilot's. All Raptor pilot's, Head back to the Delta,cap's. The other boy's are covering us. Head back to the Delta. We don't need to leave the ship on her own. Keep close, boy's."**  
**Jonesy saw the 3 other Raptors coming back in formation. As the ace also headed in formation, he thought he saw something coming in behind him. as he switched his fix an X-31 darted past him.**  
**"That son-of-a-gun in heading right for him!"**  
**"Raptor leader 1#! Raptor leader 1#! PULL OUT! PULLOUT! PULLOUT!!!"**  
**But before the X-31 could fire, the Raptor leader quickly swept down,and pulled up behind the X-31, locked "Heat-Seeking" missile, and fired. SHOOM! BOOM! The Raptor leader soared through the fire, metal and smoke; how he flew through it could never make a picture.**  
**"Always check your scanners, boys, they may one day save your life!"**  
**Jonesy gave a smile listening to his Col: Even though he was not originally his Col., he had only been with him for two weeks, though he felt like he was his Col. The battle was just about over. Debris was everywhere. The Hornets were quickly finishing up the fight. One by one the rest of the X-31 fighters were being destroyed by the avenging Hornets. After the time of thirty minutes, the battle was over. The Hornets quickly formed up and headed back for the Denver. As the Hornets were also coming up to the Denver, several Recon Rapiers were heading out to scout the area. However one Hornet did not turn back. The person who drove this was an Ace, who's name was Tie Yo Sung. As he was scouting out the destroyed Flag Ships and crippled X-31 fighters, one suddenly popped out from behind one of the Flag Ships. It immediately caught the attention of the young Ace, who immediately locked his "Dumb-Fire" missiles.**  
**"OH NO YOU DO NOT!"**  
**The Ace quickly pulled the missile trigger and watched in cocky pleasure as the missiles took off and destroyed the fighter.**  
**BOOOOM!**  
**"Private Tie Yo Sung! Head back to the Denver immediately! Quite playin' like a little kid out in ****the sandbox!"**  
**The Ace pulled out and headed straight for the Denver. He smiled and pulled a cigarette from his mouth.**  
**"Space IS a sandbox...there is much adventure awaiting one, sir."**

**The Delta quickly pulled alongside the Denver, along with the Falcan.**  
**Captain Trueman came to his command chair; as he sat down he took in a deep breath.**  
**"Com. Lt., link up with the Falcan and check their damage."**  
**"Aye sir."**  
**The second officer stepped up beside Trueman.**  
**"It's a good thing that the Denver 1 came along with her two gunships,"**  
**"Yes indeed...."**  
**Trueman looked at the Holographic Table, remembering the man who saved his life many a time; who was the captain of the Denver 1. Trueman longed to see the captain of the Denver, but then a voice interrupted;**  
**"Sir, we're getting a transmittion from the Falcan. They say they're pretty badly hurt and they're captain is blacked out and his engeries are unconfirmed."**  
**"Ready a shuttle I want to take a look for myself."**


	2. Chapter 2: Mistake of a Gunner

**Chapter 2#  
Mistake  
of  
a  
Gunner**

**The lieutenant that now took command was thinking about what to do first tell the USS Delta about what happened he quickly got in touch with the other captain saying this message "/this is the second lieutenant of the falcon speaking Captain Antaeus has been injured we are not sure if the injures are minor or major or if they will affect his ability to command! Stand By!"**

...Captain Antaeus woke up still dazed the pain in his arm was horrible and his leg stung he had just been rushed through a door into what he thought possibly the sick bay "w-w-w-what ha-happe-"......Antaeus blacked out from the pain in his head.

"My lord,It will take time to get new Flagships, lord."  
"You have had time to gather all 50 Flagship's,Gratha"  
The two Kilrathi's walked though the Kilrathi Space station.  
"Did the attack work?" Yes my lord. But they reinforced by two UPMD Gunships, and a Denver1 class 3# cruiser."  
"How many Flagships and fighter's did you lose?"  
"All 50 fighter's, and 2 Flagships, lord." The old Kilrathi warlord turned to his young master.  
"Time and speed wins battle's young master. If you do not have those things...victory will not come too you."  
"Part of the problem was the lack of leadership, lord."  
"Then young master, you must have the right leaders to do these things."  
The old Kilrathi warlord turned around to the "young master".  
"Your father was a true leader of your tribe. He had honer, leadership, and the right people to command his army. Use his example, young master."  
The Kilrathi listened to the counsel of the old warlord.  
"Yes my lord. I have a meeting with the Kilrathi leaders. TIE MOK, SOMKA TOIY,HI ROY MOK."meaning: strength honer, dignity perseverance, and wisdom honer.

Soon the leader named Gratha, came into his "Fralthi" battle cruiser. As he went into the bridge, he yelled to his navigation commander, "set course to grid 89.567. Set speed at Warp.5 I must not be late."

*Lysander Orestes, the left-front pod gunner on the U.S.S. Falcan, commanded by Kai Antaeus, had made a terrible mistake. He had been rushing to his post, his guns, with the rest of the men on the Falcan also rushing to their stations, when someone, he knew not who, tripped him. He quickly fell face-first onto the smooth, hard floor. Then he got walked **on by the many men and women rushing to counter the attack that had been made on the Falcan.  
It was now a few hours after the incident, and Lysander had been told that since he had not made it to his pod in time, Commander Antaeus had taken his place; receiving a nasty burn on his left leg and a broken arm in the process, along with a bump on the head. Lysander sighed.***

"You idiot...now you're going to be in some real trouble for letting your Captain down. And then causing him to break his arm...Lysander, what's been going on in your head lately?"

*The eighteen year old asked himself out loud, rubbing the back of his neck and then twisting some of the longer strands of his almost shoulder-length sandy blonde hair in anxiety. He suddenly realized what he was doing and stopped abruptly; it was a habit he had had since childhood and thought very immature looking. Lysander didn't realize it, but he himself all over had a little bit of an 'immature' look. His brownish blonde hair was always untidy, his blue eyes held an inexperienced, innocent and almost childlike look in them, and the dusting of freckles across his suntanned nose and cheeks did nothing to help the predicament. He was tall, skinny, and had barely any broadness to his chest and shoulders, easily being mistaken for a taller fourteen or average sixteen year old quite frequently. He hated this fact, and tried to make himself a little more manly, but was beginning to realize he might just not have it in his genes to be a tall, broad, muscular, six foot man, and instead a smaller, skinny and athletic boyish man.  
It irked him even more now, because if he weren't so small, he would have never been stomped on like he had earlier, he would have made it to his station on time and none of this would have happened.*

"Yo, Ly!!!"

*Avenall, a 'friend' of Lysander's, trotted over to him where he was checking the condition of his pod and trying to repair some of the damage that he could. Lysander really wished Avenall wouldn't bother him, but as it was, he couldn't leave his repair work and Avenall would certainly NOT go away. Previous experiences had, sadly, proven this fact.*

"I hear ya' goofed up in the battle today. Well, I'm on my way to help out with some of the clean up, but I just wanted to tell ya' that you are IN IT DEEP. You got it? Ya' aren't gonna wriggle your way out of this one, Ly. I dunno how you managed to get this far in the army, but you are going OUT after today."

*Lysander took one glance at Avenall's back as he left the gunner. He knew EXACTLY why he was still in the army, and how he made it in. You put Lysander Orestes behind the guns and watched him take down enemy after enemy and you would never, NEVER underestimate him again. The **quiet and small Lysander could out-shoot anyone twice his size and you wouldn't even know it. Lysander sighed grudgingly. Avenall had it coming to him, as well. Not from Lysander, of course, but he would be in trouble if he kept up that cocky attitude.  
But that was all beside the point. Lysander had only a little while before the Captain awoke and would probably like to speak with him about his misconduct, and Lysander needed to repair as much of his pod as he could and think up some REALLY GOOD excuses.***

A broken arm,late gunner,damaged gun pod,a lieutenant who does nothing during a battle but sit there!, and Captain Trueman was coming aboard to see him that was what summed up the first lieutenant's report of what happened while the Captain of the Falcon was unconscious. This way probably not the worst thing on earth but most likely one of the worst things to happen out in space..."Sir Captain Trueman just came aboard he wants to see you and the damage done to your ship." "Okay but I'm afraid I need to go talk to a gunner who wasn't doing their job first then I can speek with Capt. Trueman about yes after that I will need to go to that conference thing so we can talk about strategies a so on with the other first lieutenant looked over the captain with his arm in a sling and his leg bandaged up still in the sick bay not even able to stand."I know what your thinking" Antaeus continued"I probably couldn't do that!Alright get me out of this bed and i will walk ok!" Antaeus then proceeded to try and stand up and the first lieutenant watched in pity. "Ouch!Alright get me a walking stick or crutch or anything HELP!" he commanded a doctor who had just walked in.

Captain Antaeus now was walking down one of the halls that led to the command room of the galactic enforcer being very thankful that the doctor had this little thing on hand that helped him walk but was concealed under his uniform pants leg though it still hurt at least he could stand... and walk kinda....when Antaeus finally got to the end of hall he opened the door to find the command room mostly empty except two sergeants who were busy adjusting scanner's and all while the ship was at a complete stop then there was a mechanic working on the computer system then a gunner repairi- wait a moment a gunner! "Alright you what do you have to say for y-"Antaeus was interrupted by the first lieutenant entering the room and saying"Capt. Trueman is here.""Alright bring him in now.""Wonder what he has to say".

"It will take a while to fix,sir. Just before we raised our shields, They blasted the main engines."  
"How long will it take to fix the mains?"  
"I think to get them in full repair, It will take 1 week, and 2 days,sir." As the First Officer heard the engineer, He gave a sigh.  
"Alright. Start the repairs."  
"Aye sir." As the Officer went out of the engine room, He gave the engineer a pat on the back. The First Officer was in charge of taking the **damage report when the captain was not on bored. The Officer came through the the elevator door on the 1st floor of the Delta "Box".* As he came out the elevator doors, He was quickly met by rushing repair teams heading to where the damage was. Crew members were heading to there stations. And pilot's rushing to the briefing rooms, And there fighters. As the First Officer was moving quickly to his last station, Trueman's secretary, Anna Morris, was following behind him taking notes of the damage report, Causality's, etc. They quickly pasted the hanger deck. Anna stopped to look. When she looked through the glass, she could see repair teams fixing the damage. Fighter pilot's listing to there briefing commanders, and other pilot's hurrying to there fighters to carry out there mission. Welding teams quickly repairing the fighters with some damage. And fighters rose up from there docking station to carry out the mission. To get out of the hanger bay, They must pass through the "shield." The "shield" is to protect the people inside the hanger bay, And it is a screen that keeps out the lack of oxygen, And the heaver object's my pass through at will. Quickly the secretary was interrupted by the First Officer. "Corporal. Come on."  
The Corporal came running back to her position.  
"I have one more stop to make. Then you can go back to your work."  
"Yes sir." It took a while to go through the Delta "Box", But soon they came to the "Mole tunnel"* that connects to the first part of the cruiser. The "Mole tunnel" is almost like a service tunnel.* The Officer and Corporal stepped on the platform . The controller from outside clicked the "launch" button. SHOOOM! The platform shot off into the tunnel. For a few seconds it was dark but the dark-censer light's suddenly came on. Then the platform came to a part were you could see through the hard steel to protect the inside of the ship. There you could see outer-space. From this position you can see the Falcan and Denver1, and alsothe Recon Raptor's and Recon Rapier's taking off to search the area.  
Soon they came back to the first part of the ship. The Officer and Corporal stepped off the platform and headed for the Sick-bay. When they got there the Sick-bay door's opened...Dozens of wounded lay on the beds. Some were in hover chairs. The bed had blood on them. Doctor's and Nurses were taking care of the wounded. Small robot's hovering around the room carrying tool's and medicine. The doctor walked over to the First Officer.  
"How many?"  
"Twenty-seven wounded, two dead." The Officer gave a sigh.  
"It could have been worse."  
"Indeed." The First Officer went out of Sick-bay along with the Corporal.  
"Alright...Thank you Corporal. You can give the Captain the report's when he gets back."  
"Yes sir." The Officer went back to the bridge. As he went through the door's, He was met by repair teams and crew men. It was as busy as a bee hive: but it did not bother him. The Officer walked to the command chair.  
"Mr Richer, are the scanners fixed?"  
"We have three main scanners fixed, sir ."  
****"Alright, scan the perimeter."  
"'Yes sir." The Officer turned around in the chair. "Mr Hacker: Have the Recon fighters taken off yet?"  
"Yes sir, They are on the way."  
"Good."  
(A few minuets later.)  
"Captains log...date...11-22-100.  
This is the First Officer filling in for the Captain.  
It has been four hours sense the attack. Are damage is minimal: The main engines are out, and we are on level 4 impulse power. Our causality's is 27 wounded, and 2 dead. And our chief engineer has said that to get the engines on full repair: It will take 1 week and 2 days. I fear that pirate forces will attack in this time. Right now the Captain is on the U.S.S Falcan talking with Capt Antaeus. Their damage is not as bad as ours. But the Capt of the Falacn has some engeries, but not very bad. Thank God that the Denver1 and the UPMD gunships came.  
First Officers log: Filling in for Captain Trueman."**

The Officer ended the log.  
"Mr Richer: Do you have the Scanner 4 fixed?"  
"Almost, sir."  
The Officer turned around in the chair.  
"Mr Hacker: Are the ships scanning the area?"  
"Yes sir."  
When the Officer turned back to the Scanner Lt; the Lt had a weird look on his face.  
"Mr Richer; Are you alright?"  
The Lt turned to the Officer very quickly.  
"Sir; I have picked up 3 ships in sector 1.36, sir."  
"What type of ship?"  
"I don't know, sir"  
The Officer looked at the Holographic Table.  
"Move your scanner to 1.36."  
"Yes sir."  
As the surface moved to sector 1.36. There where three ships that were in that sector.  
The Officer was worried that it might be pirate ships.  
"Weapons controller; Turn Condition lights on Yellow. Yellow alert."  
"Aye sir."  
But then a red light came on the scanner.  
"Sir! Something has launched from the ships!"  
"What!"  
"A 86-T1 Kilrathi missile!"  
"RED ALERT! BATTLE STATIONS!"  
The crew of the Delta went into action!  
Immediately The Officer got up from his chair.  
"Charge all weapons! Ready photon torpedoes! Shields up! Condition lights on red!"  
**This was just great. The Delta is hurt, and now the pirates have counter-attacked with heavy ship missiles.  
"Mr Hacker! Radio the Delta A-10 bombers! Tell them to get there butts over here!"  
"Yes sir!"  
"Com Lt; link me with the Falcan."  
"Yes sir!"  
With the taps of buttons, the Delta linked with the Falcan.  
"This is the U.S.S Delta toFalcan; do you copy?"  
There came a reply.  
"This is the Falcan; to Delta: Over."  
"Can you link us up with Captain Trueman?"  
"Yes sir."  
After a few seconds, Trueman came to the com on the Falcan.  
"What is it Delta?"  
The First Officer replied.  
"Capt, Our scanners show that the pirates have launched a 86-T1 heavy ship missile, and it is coming fast."  
"Red alert! I'm coming over! Defend that ship!"**

The Delta had just radioed in and Captain Trueman had just left the ship they were being attacked by missiles!  
Ready the weapons systems! Antaeus yelled down the hall as he ran towards the command Antaeus felt a horrible pai8n in his leg which caused him to fall thankfully he didn't fall on his arm though it still hurt he scrambled to his feet and continued running until he reached the command his officers,sergeants, and gunners already had gotten was annoying another attack only four hours after when the lieutenants told Antaeus in a few short words what these missiles were the new captain analyzed the situation he reckoned there was about 20 minutes of time to spare quickly he he walked across the room to lysanders pod opened it grabbed lysander pulled him out into the hall slammed him aggainst the wall and yelled "we have identified these missiles and if you don't shoot down ten of them as they come you have to clean the Galactic Enforcer,Denver,and THAT!"


End file.
